The aims of this protocol are to: (1) compare HIV-associated risk and protective behavior among persons randomized to a multi-infection counseling and testing (C&T) intervention (experimental arm) vs. standard-of-care HIV C&T plus referral for other STD and hepatitis screening, treatment, and immunization (control arm); (2) to compare psychological correlates of HIV-associate behavior among persons randomized to the experimental vs. control arms; and (3) to collect biological specimens for testing to: (a) examine risk factors for prevalent HIV infection and co-infection among persons seeking HIV C&T; (b) corroborate self-reported risk behavior during the study period; and (c) estimate the number of study subjects needed for a large-scale evaluation using biologic endpoints. The GCRC will be utilized for blood draws and specimen processing.